


Trade Mistakes

by TuMbLrTrAsH13 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TuMbLrTrAsH13





	Trade Mistakes

Dean looked down at Sam and gave him a reassuring pat on the back as they walked into their new high school. Dean walked ahead of the young fourteen year old, but looked back once or twice. “Sammy, I’ll meet you at the Impala at the end of the day, okay?” Dean said looking at his little brother while continuing to walk toward the ancient looking entrance.  
“Yeah,” Sam stopped walking and turned toward his brother, “How long are we going to be here this time, I’m just tired of moving all the time.”  
“I don’t know, Sam, but that doesn’t matter, all that matters is where we are today. You better run, otherwise you’re going to be late for your first day.”  
Sam and Dean went to their classes, and didn’t see each other until lunch. Dean had no trouble finding somewhere to sit and eat lunch, but Sam looked around the cafeteria, with that lost look in his eyes. A nerdy looking kid walked over to him and asked if he would like to eat lunch with him and his friends. Dean went back to his conversation with the more popular kids. Lunch went smoothly until older kid began picking on Sam.   
Sam swung the first punch, but was no match for three older boys. Before they could throw the second punch Dean was there, beating down on them. Dean told Sam to leave to avoid getting caught. By the time a teacher arrived Sam was on the other side of the campus, and Dean had taken the blame for the entire fight.  
Dean was punished with two weeks of detention, because that was all that was left in the school year. Sam walked home alone on that beautiful and sunny summer day and did his homework while he waited for Dean to come home. Dean walked into the room where detention was held, and noticed that he was the only ne there, besides a young new teacher. “Is this where detention is held?” Dean said, while looking around the barren yellow classroom.  
“Yes, you can sit in any of the desks.” Dean sat in the front row and watched as the teacher wrote the next day’s lesson on the board. “So, what’s your name?” Dean asked still staring at the teacher.  
“You can call me Mr. Novak.”  
“Is there a Mrs. Novak?”  
“No there is not, you aren’t supposed to be talking while in detention.” He said sternly.  
Dean sat there confused, he usually had better control over his speech and actions, but something was different. “Why are the walls yellow?”  
“I painted them yellow, because yellow is a very happy and cheerful color.” He said, turning his attention toward the board.  
“This is a pretty bad first day. At least Sammy’s first day went pretty okay.”  
“Who is Sammy?” Mr. Novak asked as he sat down at his desk.  
“He’s my little brother, he’s a freshman. Sammy is a good kid. He was the reason I got into that fight.”  
“Sounds like you guys are close, I have three brothers, but we aren’t that close.” Mr. Novak looked at Dean and in return Dean smiled and looked a little flustered.  
“Well, Mr. Novak, that’s a shame, family is very important. Maybe you should try to reconnect with them.”  
Mr. Novak stared at Dean, with a look of thought, and then said, “It’s Castiel.”  
“What?”  
“My name, its Castiel, don’t call me Mr. Novak.”  
Dean smiled at his small victory and then looked at the clock. “Well, Castiel, it appears that my time is up, but, if you’re not busy Friday night, here’s my number.” Dean slid a small slip of paper with his number on it and walked away. Castiel sat at his desk dumb founded and surprised about the events that just took place.  
He collected his things and then he went home to his small, cramped, single bedroom apartment. He opened the door and sat on the small sofa. Castiel eventually walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He went to his desk and tore up his suicide note and looked down at the slip of paper Dean had given him.


End file.
